The Art of Giving, Keeping, and Taking
by WTF.WhyTheFace
Summary: Bella and Edward, while in love, were not ready for twins. They must make a hard choice, resulting them to renounce parental rights to one of the twins. Years later, the twins reunite. AH
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. So I have adopted this story from DolphinHeroVamp5 and the first three chapters and the prologue have been written by her and I will continue it on from there :) So, here it is, The Art Of Giving, Keeping, And Taking-**

_**~Summary~**_

_Bella and Edward, while in love, were not ready for twins. They must make a hard choice, resulting them to renounce parental rights to one of the twins. Years later, the twins reunite. AH_

**Prologue**

"What are we going to do?"

It would be the hardest decision we would make in our lives.

"Well, I'm not sure. I can only think of two options."

"And…" I trailed off, hinting for him to continue.

"We can either keep both or keep one and give away the other."

The frown on his handsome face continued to grow.

"Give one."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter :)**

**Chapter 1**

_~January 18th, 2009~_

The squeaking of the porch swing was the only noise that filled my ears.

The pure white of the snow that fell was the only thing I could see.

The warm scent of burning wood was the only thing I could smell. The sweet hot chocolate I drink was the only thing I could taste.

The hot white coffee mug was the only thing I could feel.

To think that these five senses was something my child would be able to possess. It's amazing.

These senses make life more a mystery than you could have ever imagined.

Like, when you smell the roses or when you feel soft silk. You may sometimes feel like you're in heaven.

But, there are also bad things that come from having these senses.

Like, when you are curious as to what a highlight smells like or when you taste something awful. You then feel that your senses may as well not be there.

I guess you can't have the good things without the bad.

This is something I will teach my child when they are born. I'll teach them the balance of life. I'll teach them everything I know.

_~December 11th, 2008-1 month ago~_

Tonight was the night that Edward and I were planning to take our relationship to the next step.

A bundle of nerves and excitement was at the pit of my stomach. I couldn't wait until tonight. This will be my first time.

"So, what are you planning? Something romantic or full-out kinky?" Alice asked, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Being me, my face heated up from her comment. "Um…romantic."

"Mhm. Romantic. That's how my first time with Jasper was." Alice turns to Rosalie. "Rosalie, how about you?"

Rosalie just shrugged. "A little bit of both."

Alice's eyes began glittering. "Now that is a perfect combination." She stood, popping in another strawberry. "I know! Tomorrow, after Bella's big night, we can have a girl's night! It'll be perfect!"

"Sorry. I've got plans." Rosalie announced, filing her nails.

"Ah. Darn it. What are you doing?"

"Going on a date."

"A date! With who?" Alice asked, surprised.

"This guy I met while I was working at the car garage."

"Is he cute?" I asked, taking a bite of my shiny red apple.

"Totally. He's huge with curly black hair. He's really funny too."

"Sounds like a perfect match!" Alice was jumping like crazy. "You are going to tell us more after the date."

"Fine." Rosalie got up and grabbed her purse. "I've got to go. I need to get to my daycare job."

"Bye!" Alice and I said.

Rosalie waved and left.

Alice turns to me with a wicked smile on her face. "I bet it's not that. I bet it's the guy."

I smiled back. "Same here."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asks as we sat on his bed.

"Yes. I am." With that said, our lips met into a heated kiss which led to bigger and better things.

_~January 16th, 2009~_

"So, I was thinking we could go shopping and then-" At that moment, I cut Alice off by saying. "Just a minute."

Ten seconds later, I was in the bathroom puking my guts out into the toilet.

I sensed Rosalie and Alice come up behind me, holding my hair up and rubbing my back.

"How long has this been going on?" Alice asked after I was finally done.

"For about five days or so. Not sure."

"Just a minute!" Alice then runs out the door.

I shook my head and waited until she came back.

When she got back, she had a bag. "What's in the bag, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Alice then dumps the contents of the bag onto the floor.

Rosalie and I were gaping. "So, you think I'm…?" I was speechless.

Alice nodded and started handing me the pregnancy tests. "Test, now."

"How many are there?"

"Only four." I nodded at her answer. That was good.

After doing as the directions said, we began waiting for when we could look at the tests.

When the time came, we ran over to them.

Rosalie, Alice, and I all gasped.

_~January 17th, 2009~_

"Congratulations Bella! You're pregnant!" The OB/GYN announced, her face shining brightly with a smile.

I was smiling too. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have Edward's baby. It was all exciting.

Soon, I was out of the doctor's office and was heading to the house Edward and I had bought together after the holidays.

I wonder when I should tell him. I bet he'll be surprised. I can't wait to tell him.

I was literally bouncing as I waited for Edward's arrival. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

So, when Edward had opened the door, I had jumped into his arms while screaming, "I'M PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT!"

After calming down, I saw the smile growing on his face.

"We're having a baby." He whispered.

"Our baby." I whispered back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_~March 13th, 2009~_

Today, we were going to the doctor's to get our first ultrasound. I was more than excited. I was ecstatic.

Edward was going with me. He was happy too.

After arriving, I signed in and we sat in the waiting room.

When you looked around, you say many different women. Some were showing, some were not. Some were young, some were older. Nevertheless, they were all pregnant, like me.

Some of them had smaller children with them or even their lovers.

It's a warm feeling when you think about the fact you are pregnant. The child inside of you, becoming part of the world sometime soon. It's something beyond believable. It's extraordinary.

"Bella Cullen!" A nurse called.

A smile slipped onto my face when I heard that name.

One month ago, Edward and I got married. Alice was upset that we gave her such a short time to prepare a wedding, but she did it anyway.

Edward and I stood up, walking behind the nurse as she led us to one of the rooms.

After entering one of the empty rooms, I got onto the paper-covered bed and Edward sat beside me in a chair.

"Dr. Daniels will be here in a moment," The nurse said as she left.

"I can't wait to see the baby," I said, smiling at my husband.

"Me neither," He smiled back.

We sat there smiling like fools at each other until we heard the doctor come in.

The doctor was a beautiful woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had long light brown hair twisted in a braid and crystal blue eyes. I was slightly jealous. Smiling, she comes to the side opposite of Edward. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you two today?"

"We're great, thank you. And so is this little one." I rub my stomach, staring lovingly at it.

"That's good." Dr. Daniels stares at my stomach for a moment before moving her attention to the ultrasound machine and a tube of gel. "Okay Bella. Lift your shirt so I can put this gel on and start the ultrasound." I lift my as she is uncapping the gel tube. "I have to warn you. This gel will be a little cold." Squirting the gel onto my stomach, she starts the ultrasound.

Edward and I watched the screen anxiously as the doctor moved the transducer probe around my stomach. Then, the movement of the probe halts for a second and moves back a little. I'm looking from the doctor to the screen, and back.

"What is it Dr. Daniels? Anything wrong?" The silence is almost deadly until the doctor looks over at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations! You're having twins!"

* * *

When we had left the doctor's office, I had been excited to hear the news. However, when we got home, Edward was acting weird. Therefore, I asked him what was wrong. Then came the realization that we couldn't take care of twins. Just one was enough.

It scared me, to think that I would have to be separated from a child growing inside me for all in eternity, while keeping it's sibling that may or may not end up looking like it.

But, the other was to keep the child, possibly suffering from the hardship of debt.

So, I look up at Edward with only one question on my mind, which I already knew the answer to. "What are we going to do?"

It would be the hardest decision we would make in our lives. I could already tell.

"Well, I'm not sure. I can only think of two options," Edward said, running his hand through his hair.

"And…" I trailed off, hinting for him to continue.

"We can either keep both or keep one and give away the other."

The frown on his handsome face continued to grow.

"Give one." With those words, I knew everything was going to change.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_~June 4th, 2009~_

Looking in the mirror, I wrinkle my nose. Since I could remember, I've had a high metabolism and never gained unnecessary weight. Therefore, this new predicament was quite foreign to me.

Do to the fact that I was pregnant with twins, I was twice as huge compared to another 5-month pregnant woman with one child growing inside her. It is strange having all this extra weight and strange cravings. It makes me understand other women that have been through this.

With a smile, I realize how excited I'll be once the twins are born, but then I frown. The decision has been made to give up one of them. Even though I want both children, it is inevitable. I hope the one we give up forgives us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they were to hate us.

I sigh and let my shirt fall over my pregnant belly. Edward and I decided to do a closed-adoption. If we do an open adoption, we'd be upset over how happy the child would be with their adoptive parents. I don't get why parents that do open adoptions don't fall apart at the sight of their happy child, whom isn't joyful because of them. All they did was give the child the burden of being an adopted child.

I really do need to stop being so mopy. I don't want to accidentally cause any problems.

Turning towards the clock hanging on the wall, I check the current time and leave the comforts of my bedroom. Edward said that he was going to pick me up at noon so we can go get the ultrasound and eat dinner together before he had to go back to work.

The ultrasound we're having this time was going to tell us the sex of the twins. I was excited to be finding out this important piece of information. It would tell me what I'd need to buy for the child we'd be keeping.

I still can't get over the concept of giving the other child away. It seems cruel, as if we don't care what fate has in store for it. Nevertheless, its how it is, I guess.

I walk out the door into the humid June air to see Edward pulling into the driveway. My mouth stretches into the shape of a smile while my heart begins to shrivel.

* * *

Once again, Edward and I sat in the same room as Dr. Daniels began the ultrasound.

The doctor already knew the decision we'd made and didn't try to convince us to do otherwise. I was glad. It's already hard enough to deal with the thought of not being able to raise both of my babies.

Dr. Daniels turns to us, a kind smile on her face. "According to the ultrasound, the twins are both girls."

* * *

_~June 10th, 2009~_

As I sifted through the pink baby outfits and other clothing, I smile slightly. Today, I went out with Rosalie and Alice to start shopping for the twin we'd be keeping.

I was certainly happy to find out they were both girls, but something about that fact made me wonder if this could actually work.

Alice sees my sudden mood change and comes over to me, placing a gentle hand on my tense shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be here for you every step of the way. If you think this is the right thing to do, then it is. I'm sure she'll understand."

So that was what was bugging me. I was worried about the given child once she found out she was adopted. I've heard stories where the child tends to hate their blood family. I didn't want her to hate me. Never would I even place that type of hate on my worst enemy.

Looking at Alice, I give her the best smile I could muster. "Thanks Alice. I hope she really will understand."

Alice nods and Rosalie stands beside us, a smile on her face. In that moment, I could feel so much love for me emitting from them. I'm so lucky to have them as my best friends.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here we go! My first chapter for this story! I really hope I did this well and didn't disgrace DolphinHeroVamp5 :) So this chapter is one of Edward and Bella's fights. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_11th September, 2009_

I was struggling with the idea of having to give up one of my babies. This maternal instinct within me, made this whole ordeal so much harder to live with. But I was dealing. Edward and I have managed to keep one another sane and we're getting through this. It'll all be okay in the end, I hope.

8 months, that's how far along I was. I was... huge. Because I was giving birth to twins, I had a stomach twice the size of a normal pregnant woman. It sucked, but seeing Edward's face glow with happiness every time his eyes fell upon my stomach, the idea of having children.. I mean, a child to love and nurture, made it all worth it.

* * *

_28th September, 2009_

All these pregnancy hormones were driving me mad. One second I'll be fine, and then one little thing happens and I snap. Most days it's all fine and dandy, but some days -like this one- it's not so good. I had tears streaming down my face and I was screaming at Edward for reasons I could barely comprehend.

"Bella, shh, calm down," He said. His voice was shaky and he kept his distance from me with his hands held out in front of him.

"Calm down? I can't calm down Edward! I hate you! This is all your fault!" He looked heartbroken, but I was too frustrated and angry to care. I paced the living room floor while he tried to reach for me. I told him no and pushed away his hand. Running his hands through his hair he let out a sigh.

"Bella I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"You wanna know what's wrong. Really Edward? You really wanna know what makes me so damn mad? It's you! It's all you! Ugh!" I picked up a plate from the table and threw it towards him. Luckily for him, I had just about the worst aim, and his was able to dodge it quite well. I stormed my way over to the full length mirror.

"I'm ugly. And I can't even cherish in the fact that I'm only so bloody fat because of the pregnancy. Do you even know how hard it is Edward? To have to look myself in the mirror every morning and think about what we're about to do to one of these innocent unborn little girls. You just don't understand." I was sobbing now and Edward had started to look mad.

"How can you not think I care. Or that I don't understand? Of course I do. They're my girls too, you know. I helped make the decision to give one of them up. I'm giving her up too!" He was mad. And so was I. It wasn't a good combination. Both Edward and I have always been stubborn, and the mix never turns out well in an argument. I turned away from him. Here comes the tears. Dammit! Every time I feel any strong emotion, I cry. Every single bloody time!

I heard Edward moan. "Love, please don't cry. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. All this stress isn't good for the babies."

"Jesus Edward! Just shut up! Shut up!" I punched the mirror. Hard enough to crack it-not smash, but crack it- and It hurt like hell. I cried out in pain and cussed loudly. He rushed towards me and grabbed my arm. I tried to push him away but he insisted on helping me.

"You'll be fine, it's not broken. Just a few cuts. You silly thing. Why in the world did you do that?" He chuckled. I tried not to laugh but one got away. I felt like a little kid and I hated it. He smiled at me and I looked away.

"Hey, we'll get through this. I promise. Please just talk to me. We have to talk to each other if we want this to work. It's going to be hard, but we will survive it, I promise." I sniffled which made him laugh again. I playfully punched him with my bad hand, which I immediately regretted.

"Ouch!" Tears sprung to my eyes, as I was already sensitive and the pain didn't do much to help that. Edward sighed before bringing his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Do you really promise?" I looked into his eyes.

"Yes love. I promise, we can do this." He said, kissing the top of my head.

**Okay, So I know it's short and I took a while to get it up. But I just wanted to sort out all the details of this story before I started writing and posting. I also just wanted to start off small, just give you an idea of how I write and all that stuff. I have a pretty set plan for it and I hope you will all enjoy it :) Please Review and tell me if I did a good job :) I hope I didn't ruin this for you all who were previously reading it in DolphinHeroVamp5's page. Thanks! **

**~Amy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the wait, my computer got all these viruses and stuff, but I got it fixed yay! :)**

**So someone has pointed out that I messed up the dates a bit. Sorry! Instead of being 8months in the last chapter she is 9months, and expecting any day now. :)**

_**Chapter 5.**_

_September 29th_

Edward and I were expecting the twins to come out any day now. We had a bag ready and packed, sitting by the front entrance, for everything I would need for my stay in the hospital. After our little fight yesterday, things had been... quiet. I guess you could say. I felt horrible for attacking him the way I did. It wasn't his fault that this had happened, it's just the way the world works. The awkward silence filled the air for most of the day and I hated it. I wanted to get things back to the way they were.

I found Edward in his study, typing away on his computer. I knocked on the open door gently and took one step forward. He raised his eyes from his computer and smiled at me. He made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, my large belly keeping an annoying distance between us.

"How are you today?" He smiled and placed one hand on my tummy.

"Fine. These little ones aren't happy though. They wont stop moving and kicking." I grumbled. Edward frowned down at my stomach.

"How come I never get to feel them kick?" He whined. I laughed at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm all for trading places, but I don't think you would handle it. If you think I've been emotional, I'd hate to see what you'd be like." I joked and he frowned at me again. He pulled me in for a kiss but I stopped him. My face froze.

"What's wrong." He looked worried as he grabbed my face in his hands. "Baby, are you okay? What happened?"

I groaned and pulled away from Edward. " I think my water just broke."

"Wait... you mean?" I nodded like crazy and he hurriedly led me through the house to the front door.

I started waddling my way to the car, while Edward grabbed the bag. After helping me into the car, we set off towards the hospital.

**Edward's POV**

Everything was a blur from then on. I rushed Bella to hospital and when she started pushing was the time that she was screaming and yelling at me; she was telling me how I am never to go near her again. The entire birthing felt frightening and yet exciting, and when later the nurse brought out our little girls, I had never been so proud. When I looked at the little girl in my arms I felt my heart drop; I knew this would be the only time I would be able to hold her. Looking into her eyes I could see the beauty and innocence held there. I sighed and gave her a single kiss on her forehead, before giving her to the nurse. During Bella's pregnancy we organized for one of the children to be taken away and given to the adoption agency.

"_Edward are we absolutely sure this is what we want?" Bella looked at me with tear filled eyes and my heart ached. Of course I didn't want this, I wanted to know both our daughters. But it just wasn't possible to keep them both, as much as we wanted to, we just couldn't._

"_Yes love. I know how you are feeling, trust me I feel it too. But we don't have a choice." She gave a small sob before lurching into my arms. I hugged her tightly before pulling back and giving her a light kiss. _

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you too."_

_I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into the large building. Her arm tightened around mine as we walked through the entrance to get to the front desk._

"_Hello, how may I help you today?" Said a young woman who was seated behind the desk and her computer. _

"_We're here to talk to Dr Caster about giving our child up for adoption?" I asked more than stated. Her bright smile turned down quickly but she tried to recover herself and put on the facade once again._

"_Do you have an appointment?"_

"_Uh yes, it's under Cullen, Edward Cullen." She clicked on her mouse, searching her computer. _

"_Okay then right through here Mr Cullen." She stood from her desk and we followed her to a brown door with the name, Dr Caster, written on it. The girl opened the door and let us inside._

"_Make yourself comfortable, Dr Caster, will be with you in a minute." She smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind her._

_I looked around the room; there were certificates and pictures on the walls. There was a desk with two chairs on one side and a single one on the other. I took a seat in one of the two, and Bella sat in the other. She looked nervous and scared. I put my hand on hers and pulled them to my lips. _

"_We're doing the right thing," I whispered, trying to convince not only her, but myself._

"_Good morning Mr and Mrs Cullen." I heard the door shut and a woman who looked to be in her early 30's walked around the desk at took a seat opposite us. "Now what can I do for you today?"_

_I was about to speak when Bella answered in a small voice, "We want to sort out the paperwork for our child's adoption." _

"_Oh yes. So we've spoken in our previous meetings of all of the process and paperwork. When the baby is born we will have our attorney there with all the forms you need to sign. They will relinquish your rights as the parents and the child will be taken into foster care. Does this suit with you?" _

"_Okay." _

"_Pleasure doing business with you Mr and Mrs Cullen, we will talk soon." _

"What should we call her?" I heard Bella ask.

"Hmm... Kaitlin. I've always liked the name Kaitlin." I murmured.

"Kaitlin it is then." Bella whispered, looking at her.

Bella was holding our girl and I looked down at them. She smiled at me and I smiled back weakly. I knew this would be hard for both of us. But we would make it through.

"I'll be right back." I kissed both their foreheads. I walked into the waiting room where the attorney was waiting with the forms. I swallowed the bile in my throat before walking over to him. My heart ached while I signed the forms. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I handed the forms back and we made our way to Bella's room. He handed over the papers which she took with shaky hands.

"I'll let you have a minute." He said, leaving the room.

Bella clicked the pen in and out. I knew she was struggling, so was I. She clicked the pen and pressed it into the paper slowly. She inhaled a large breath and exhaled shakily. Her hand then scribbled her signature on the paper and slammed down the pen. The nurse then came in with our little girl and Bella beamed. She was placed into Bella's arms, who looked down at her with love. I grabbed the papers and walked out to give them to the attorney.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. We will take care of the rest, you wont have to do anything more." I nodded and he left. I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle being in that room with Bella and our child right this minute, so I walked to the cafeteria and got Bella and I lunch. When I made my way back to her room, I couldn't help the questions that flew into my mind. What would she look like? What would her name be? Would she like music or reading? I would never know.

**Okay, there you go. So I know it isn't too long and I know it was a long wait. I would really appreciate some reviews :) I love to know what you are thinking when you read this (: I hope you liked it. I have most of the story planned out, now it's just a matter of writing it. **

**Review! You know you want to :D**


End file.
